


Lucky Strike

by galacto (divinedogs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Drinking, M/M, Smoking, akaashi keiji - Freeform, akasemi, i mean band au kind of... not really. i tried, semi eita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedogs/pseuds/galacto
Summary: Akaashi is alone but he isn't lonely.On second thought, Akaashi isn't alone at all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Ash! One of the few friends I've met on anitwt and I'm eternally grateful for. Thank you for listening to me endlessly ramble about my ships and shitty boys. This one is for you! Enjoy!!  
> TW: mentions of smoking and drinking / drinks / alcoholic drinks

The loud beat of the music that rings in his ear is nothing unfamiliar to Akaashi Keiji. The idle conversations of strangers, the repetition of the words “mic test” and the screeching of the mic and instruments, the clinking of glasses and “cheers” that echo throughout the small space. Akaashi is alone, but he isn’t lonely. He has his notebook and pen out and he’s sipping on his 2nd bottle of beer as he waits for company.

Cubao expo has easily become one of Akaashi’s favorite places and with how much he frequents to these gigs the familiar faces that pass by him are no longer a surprise. It’s mostly quick hi’s and hello’s, short conversations that will probably be forgotten within the next few hours, but these little meaningless conversations with people he barely knew always made for good stories so he doesn’t really mind.

“Hey guys!” a familiar voice greets through the mic and it’s Akaashi’s signal to start actually paying attention. He’s on his 3rd bottle of beer and he can already feel the buzz from the alcohol but that doesn’t stop him from ordering his 4th.

“Let’s get right into the music, shall we?” the lead singer and guitarist up on stage smiles and it makes Akaashi feel all warm inside. The sight of him makes Akaashi just *feel*. As the song starts, Akaashi doesn’t hide his smile as he makes eye contact with the silver haired singer.

Akaashi blends into the crowd but the way the singer looks and smirks at him sends shivers down his spine. He knows he’s looking at him, paying attention to only him as if the rest of the crowd didn’t exist. The song goes on and on but they never lose eye contact.

Semi Eita is one of the few that Akaashi met through gigs and has actually kept in touch with. Rather, Semi was persistent on keeping in touch and Akaashi had no other choice. The latter decides that Semi is simply just different and he’s actually glad the dude stuck around long enough for Akaashi to decide on that.

Under the heat of the stage lights, Semi is glistening with sweat. His hair is a beautiful mess and the way it falls on his face takes Akaashi’s breath away. Semi takes Akaashi’s breath away no matter what he does, but even more so when he’s performing on stage. The stage changes Semi but in a good way. On the stage, he’s not the same Semi that Akaashi knows. He’s not all shy with a smart mouth, always feeling so soft and affectionate and caring. He's not the Semi that sings soft lullabies and kisses your neck while you make coffee in the afternoon. On stage he’s utterly confident and oozing with pride. The kind that drives Akaashi insane and sends shivers down his spine, sending heat to places where it shouldn't go. Akaashi is in love with both versions of Semi Eita and he’s grateful he gets to witness both.

Akaashi is halfway through his nth bottle of beer as the chorus of the fourth song comes up. He doesn’t know how many bottles he’s had. He already lost count. But he knows it’s not enough to knock him down. Akaashi closes his eyes as he hums along to the familiar song. The voice that resounds throughout the small space tugs at his heartstrings. At this point he knew the lyrics to the songs like the back of his hand.

Semi announces that the fifth song will be their last for the night to give way to other performers and the crowd boos. It makes Akaashi feel so proud to see the whole crowd demanding for more and he feels just a little bit selfish at the fact that he can ask for an encore at any time once they get home.

One of Akaashi’s favorite things are the not so quiet mornings that they have together the day after a gig. They’d get just the right amount of tipsy, talk to people and to strangers, and then go home together. The make out sessions are hot and messy every time, and the mornings are welcomed with freshly cooked breakfast and a nice cup of hot chocolate. Semi would ask what song he should sing while Akaashi cooks. It’s almost never a silent morning but whatever Akaashi says, Semi would sing. It doesn’t matter what genre, which artist, or what time period. Semi would either get it right or make his own rendition of the song and make it his own.

A flash of lights go off on stage. Purple, blue, pink, blue, purple again. Akaashi can’t help but stare at Semi on stage, singing like his whole life depended on it. Singing so passionately and gracefully and beautifully. As the song comes to an end, Semi makes eye contact once more and he smiles and Akaashi feels like he’s going to crumble just by the look in his eyes.

Akaashi gets up from his seat as he watches Semi come over and he’s immediately greeted with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so sweaty” Akaashi laughs. He doesn’t hate it though because Semi actually smells nice despite the sweat but he’s never gonna say this out loud. “Oh come on, you love it.” Semi answers with another kiss, all the while his hands resting on Akaashi’s waist.

“How many bottles have you had?” Semi asks as the two finally separate and take a seat. The place is crowded and a little noisy but neither of them really mind. This was their home ground.

Akaashi pretends to count but truth be told he doesn’t actually know the answer. He flashes a cheeky smile at Semi who just knows right away that his boyfriend has probably had a little too much to drink. He knows Akaashi has a high tolerance for alcohol but this doesn't stop him from worrying. 

The two stay a bit longer, ordering food and drinks and conversing as if the place wasn't crowded and noisy. Conversing as if the rest of the world is melting away and its just the two of them and their bottles of beer and servings of french fries. 

These are the moments Akaashi can't get enough of. Moments he tries so hard to translate into words, into his pieces, but it's never enough to describe what he was feeling. For most of his life words have always been enough but somehow with Semi they aren't. 

He watches Semi talk away about tonight's backstage shenanigans while the rest of the world fades into the background. All the while he continues to wonder how he could have been so lucky to be here tonight.

"I'll go pay. Let's have a smoke before we go." Akaashi stands up, stumbling a bit as he does so. He merely flashes a smile before dashing off to the counter. Akaashi doesn't see, but Semi just rolls his eyes. He rests his chin on the palm of his hand as he watches Akaashi, tip toeing over the counter even though he could reach it just as is. 

He watches Akaashi's every move and he does not mean this in a creepy way. He means it in a "oh god you're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you" way. It's exactly what he thinks as he watches Akaashi push his glasses back up his nose. It's what he thinks as he watches Akaashi smile at the staff, thanking them for their service tonight. It's what he thinks as he watches Akaashi turn and walk back to their table.

He doesn't try to hide the smile on his face.

"What?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow. Semi shakes his head, smile still evident. "You're just really beautiful." The latter intertwines his hand with his boyfriend's, placing a kiss on each finger before standing up and making their way to the exit. 

"Just one each, then we go home." Semi says this with a stern voice. They were trying to limit the number of sticks they smoke each day. The keyword being *trying*. Each day they wait for one of them to go into a fit of rage before giving up and smoking more sticks then necessary. 

Semi continues to watch Akaashi even as he lights his cigarette, a small warm glow in his face followed by a small puff of clouds and a long exhale. Semi continues to watch even as he lights his own cigarette. "You're being creepy. Literally stop staring at me." Akaashi says before taking another puff off his cigarette.

"Can't help it. Maybe if you stop being so pretty then I'll stop staring." Semi shrugs.

"You're drunk."

"I am."

"I love you."

"Love you too. You're pretty."

Akaashi laughs and its music to Semi's ears. 

Semi smiles, a soft and wholesome and utterly genuine smile, and Akaashi wishes more than anything that he could take a photo of this moment and keep it forever. Instead, he dumps his cigarette and takes a few steps forward to place a kiss on Semi's lips.

It's not a quick, chaste kiss to say the least but neither of them were too buzzed up to care.

"You taste like cigarettes." Semi chuckles a bit as they separate. Akaashi rolls his eyes, not holding back the smile on his lips. "You do too."

A flock of people start exiting the small café, most of them claiming their areas to take a cigarette break with friends, both old and new, before heading home for the night. Some still with a bottle in hand as if the hours they had to drink were still not enough.

The idle conversations of strangers. The clinking of bottles being dropped on the floor, thrown in the trash bin, or soft cheers from now dispersed crowds. The lights in the small alley of Cubao Expo turning off one by one. 

Akaashi isn't alone. Not anymore.

He takes Semi's hand and intertwines their fingers, swaying their arms back and forth just a little bit.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all that and made it here, thank you. If you actually enjoyed that, thank you. This has been a work in progress for around 2 months and currently the longest fic I have because everything else is either drafted or still AWIP. Now I'm just happy its done and Ash can finally read it.  
> Kudos and comments are my serotonin boost but as long as you enjoyed this I'm already really happy.
> 
> For context about cubao expo - “It's the hub for all things hip and cool, from cheap eats to quirky art, from novelty items to indie music. It's where all artists and pop culture enthusiasts gather, as Cubao Expo houses art galleries, hole in the wall restaurants, and gigs you'll want to spend the night with.” (source: [https://primer.com.ph/business/2016/07/26/where-manilas-underground-scene-is-found-the-cubao-expo/](https://primer.com.ph/business/2016/07/26/where-manilas-underground-scene-is-found-the-cubao-expo/))


End file.
